


Idyll

by Impressioniste



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impressioniste/pseuds/Impressioniste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wakes Hawke before dawn. Early-morning fluff and banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyll

**Author's Note:**

> Even more old fic. I'm going through my archives.

"Rise and shine, love…"

The sound of Anders’ warm, familiar voice and the feel of his lips brushing against the back of his ear gently broke through the thick veil of sleepiness that had settled over Hawke like a fluffy winter comforter. He breathed a soft sigh as he woke, his eyelids slowly fluttering open to reveal nothing more than dark outlines and misty shadows dancing across the furniture in the bedroom, lit only by whatever dim strip of light happened to seep in from underneath the tightly closed door leading out into the hallway or through the little curtained windows.

"Sweet bloody Maker, Anders, it’s pitch black out…" Hawke groaned, blinking rapidly to try and adjust his eyes to the darkness. "What time is it?"

Anders’ breath was hot on his cheek for a moment, and Hawke could feel a few stray strands of soft blond hair tickle the side of his face as Anders shifted his weight and propped himself up on one elbow beside him in bed.

"A few hours before dawn," Anders replied, as though waking up several hours before the sun could even be bothered to show itself made complete and total sense.

“Please tell me you have a good reason for waking me up at this unholy hour…” Hawke rolled over on his side so that he was facing Anders and rubbed at his eyes. “And that it’s not just some crazy test you and Justice have cooked up to drive me insane before breakfast.”

"Not funny, Hawke." Anders wrinkled his nose and reached over with his free hand to toy with Garrett’s beard, running his fingertips through the scruffy bristles. "We agreed not to bring up Justice in the bedroom, remember?"

Hawke chuckled softly to himself and took Anders’ hand, turning it over and pressing his lips against his warm, open palm. “I seem to recall several agreements made between us as being specific to the bedroom,” he murmured suggestively, laying kisses down the length of Anders’ wrist and arm, all the way up to his elbow.

Anders huffed and pulled his arm free in playfully feigned frustration. “You can’t ever be serious, can you?”

"I’m serious about you,” Hawke purred, nuzzling up against the side of Anders’ neck. Anders choked back part of a laugh that bubbled up at Hawke’s overly banal response, though some of it spilled out from behind his lips despite his best efforts.

"Oh, so that’s funny,” Hawke mused aloud when he heard the laughter, pressing his lips to the soft skin under Anders’ chin, down near the base of his throat. “I see how it is.”

"Hawke…" Anders protested, though rather than pulling away from Hawke’s affectionate embrace, he tilted his head a bit to one side to give him better access to his neck, instead. Hawke gratefully accepted the invitation to slide in closer, covering every inch of flesh that he could reach with warm, wet kisses. Anders breathed a heavy sigh, his breath hitching for just a moment in the middle with a tiny gasp as Hawke’s lips pressed against a particularly sensitive spot on the side of his neck, and dug his fingers into Hawke’s thick black hair, wrapping strands of it around his fingertips and tugging at them gently.

"Keep on like this and we’ll never get out of bed…" Anders complained, though Hawke’s ears had difficulty detecting more than the tiniest bit of actual disappointment at that prospect.

"You say that like it’s a bad thing," Hawke smiled, shifting his weight to roll himself over, pinning Anders beneath him. "It is still technically bedtime, you do realize.”

Anders chuckled softly, leaning back against the pillows and wriggling just a bit under Hawke’s weight. “Are you really trying to goad me into an argument over semantics right now?”

"Not when I can think of much better ways for you to use that mouth of yours." Hawke grinned wickedly, leaning down to cover Anders’ mouth roughly with his, happily exploring its warmth with his tongue and dragging his teeth against Anders’ lower lip when they parted reluctantly to catch their breath.

"I thought you wanted to know why I woke you so early?" Anders teased, affectionately slipping his arms around Hawke’s neck.

"I’ve changed my mind." Hawke leaned in close for another long, deep, heated kiss that felt much more impatient than the last. "Now I just want you," he murmured against Anders’ lips in-between soft gasps for breath.

Anders knew that he could push Hawke away and insist that they get out of bed, since he truly did have a specific purpose behind the early awakening he had sprung on him, but Hawke’s large, warm hand was resting enticingly against his naked abdomen and the hard, insistent kisses that were being pressed passionately against his mouth and neck seduced him into complacency.

"Garrett…" When Anders moaned his name like that, eyes shut tight as he wrapped his arms tighter around Hawke’s neck, they both knew that neither of them would be going anywhere for a good, long while.

Two hours later, it was Anders’ turn to wearily open his eyes and see the first muted grey rays of dawn filtering into the bedroom through the windows. He lay on his stomach, his face turned just enough to the side to see daylight begin to fill the room behind Hawke, whose hand was gently gliding up and down the small of Anders’ back and the curve of his hip and thigh, stroking his skin in a lazily affectionate gesture.

"Good morning, love." Hawke smiled as he saw Anders’ eyes flicker open, and Anders smiled back immediately without thinking. Hawke leaned in close and cupped the side of Anders’ face with his palm, running his thumb gently over the curve of his cheek before pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss.

Anders pulled back a few moments later with a soft, contended sigh, settling his head comfortably against Hawke’s warm, broad chest, lulled into an unexpected sense of peace by the steady rhythm of the heartbeat he felt there as it thrummed gently beneath his cheek. He felt Hawke’s fingers gently combing their way through his hair, then, and a small, soft sound of pleasure fell from Anders’ lips with a rush of warm breath before he could even try to hold it back.

The next few minutes were full of nothing but sweet, soft silence as the two of them lay together among the embroidered pillows and silky sheets without the slightest bit of awkwardness to spoil it. As the sunlight grew brighter and continued to fill the room, Anders nodded his head toward the window, playfully slipping his fingers through the spaces in-between Hawke’s.

" _That’s_ why I woke you early." Anders’ voice was smooth and warm as it broke the silence.

"Hm?" Hawke’s free hand continued to gently stroke Anders’ hair and smooth it back away from his face.

"I was going to take you to the coast to watch the sunrise," Anders explained, smiling a bit sheepishly. "I thought you’d like it. But it’s a bit too late, now."

Hawke smiled back, kissing Anders just once, light and sweet, before pulling away and stroking the rough patch of stubble along his jawline.

"I would like that," Hawke finally replied, nodding in agreement. "But right now, that smile on your face is worth more to me than a dozen sunrises."

"That’s terrible, Hawke. Even for you.” Anders’ face flushed a soft shade of pink as he feigned playful distaste at Hawke’s excessive use of charm and flattery.

But he didn’t stop smiling.


End file.
